One piece
by Thewritter1996
Summary: My first one piece story. Luffy and Nami get together. Lemons later. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Luffy and Nami**

Luffy had just eaten and was walking to the deck of his ship. The night before he had a nightmare.

 **Dream**

''The crew were going to depart for the next adventure. All were on the ship accept Luffy and Nami. She ran for the ship and fell in the sea. Luffy tried to fish her out but lost her.'' He woke in a cold sweat. Running silently to the cabin of Nami and Robin he checked and she was there.

 **Day**

Luffy walked proudly along the deck of his ship. It cut through the waves and soon the crew were at a new island. Nami was first off. Luffy soon was after her.

 **NAMI POV**

There was a new island. I leapt off the boat as it docked. While walking I see cute shops full of exotic items and have to get some. Luffy is off the boat straight after me. I wonder if my dream had any baring.

''Luffy and I were sitting on the beach. Our lips near touching. When a navy ship comes and shoots him. I am crying holding his corpse.

As I wake up I rush to see if he is okay. Luffy isn't in his cabin. I walk around the ship but don't see him. I go to my cabin and get back in bed worried. I see a shadow figure at the door and hide. But it's Luffy.

I sleep until Sanji yells breakfast is ready. Then I join my crew at breakfast and Luffy looks very pale.

 **LUFFY POV**

Nami is safe that is good. I will always keep her safe. She is my crush though she doesn't know it. I don't rush my food which makes the crew look weird at me.

''LUFFY'S NOT HUNGRY.'' Usopp yelled out. Everybody turns and stares. Nami's eyes meet mine and we both had nightmare's. I can see it in her.

''My sweet Nami. Here is your food.'' Sanji gave Nami a plate with the most amazing smelling food on it. My mouth drools over it. Soon we hit land and Nami is off the boat I have to follow her.

But as I get off the boat I slip and catch my shirt which rips open. All the girls come flocking trying to grab my abs. I blush.

 **NO ONE POV**

As Luffy is getting attacked. He hears a voice.

''GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND.'' Sanji and the crew come running. Luffy looks up to see Nami fighting the crowd. Holding Luffy's hand. Sanji begins to sob. The crew jump to help Luffy. But Nami gets there first.

''Prove it.'' Someone shouted. Nami blushed fiercly. She didn't know how. Luffy had an idea. Luffy stood up and grabbed Nami. Pulling her into a deep kiss. Nami felt her tounge wrestle Luffy's. The girls went disapointed.

 **Later**

''Hey Nami. How come you helped me earlier?'' Luffy called to her over dinner. She blushed the same as in the day.

''Well I couldn't.'' She started when Zoro inturupted.

''She likes you Luffy. A pirate queen.'' He joked. All laughed except Luffy Nami and Sanji. Nami punched Zoro and sent him flying. Nobody laughed after that.

''Serves you right mosshead.'' Sanji snipped at the swordsman. Zoro got angry. He let one of his swords out.

''What'd you say cook.'' Zoro angrily asked. Sanji repeated himself. Zoro charged and Sanji kicked. There was an creepy deafening silence. Luffy called a stop to the fighting.

''Luffy I wanted to make sure no girl took away your treasure.'' Nami finished saying. A new point all saw. Robin noticed a pang of disapointment in Luffy's eyes.

After dinner Luffy was in the bath. When Robin walked into the room. Luffy jumped out and back. Covering his manhood. Robin wasn't bathing though.

''Luffy the other day I got this.'' She said holding some paper. Luffy crossed a leg and stretched his arm to get the paper. Robin walked out of the room and shut the door.

''Luffy come to the deck tonight at midnight.'' It read. He hoped it was from Nami. Luffy got dressed and went off to sleep for a while.

Nami was in her cabin when a piece of paper was dropped under the door. She went to see it.

''Nami come to the deck at midnight.'' It read the same. Though Nami had no clue what it meant. Well she slept but set an alarm for midnight. Luffy was asleep too when Zoro kicked him out onto the deck. It was already midnight the two were on the deck walking when they bumped into eachother.

''Nami.''

''Luffy.''

The crew watched laughing. Except Sanji who was in bed depressed. Nami held Luffy's hand.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked scared.

''I was told to come. Robin gave me some paper.'' Luffy replied. Nami grew suspicious.

''What about you?''

''A note was dropped under my door.''

''The crew set us up. Well come with me.'' Nami walked him to her room. Luffy had been kicked out in just his boxers. Nami had a robe on. She opened her door. When she and Luffy fell on her bed. Luffy first and she landed on him. Luffy put his arms around her. Nami liked the feeling. Robin watched secretly.

Everynight Robin heard Nami muttering in her sleep. Now she wouldn't have too. Franky, Brook, Chopper, and Zoro were laughing. Though when Robin came to their cabin they shut up.

''Come and see whats happened.'' She told them. All rose quickly. They raced to the cabin and saw Luffy and Nami cuddling. Most wanted to disturb them. But Chopper stopped them. Pranking was fine but to ruin people in love was wrong.

The next day.

Luffy and Nami awoke. They saw that they were cuddled together. In Nami's bed. Sanji woke up and went to make breakfast. In the kitchen Robin was telling stories.

I hear everynight. ''Luffy. Don't go. Or Don't stop.'' She said. The boys jumped.

''Nami said this.'' Sanji asked upset. Chopper nodded.

''WHY.'' Sanji cried.

''Because she loves him and he loves her.'' Zoro teased. Brook played a note. Robin nodded. The cook fell to his knees.

''I will kill the rubber man.'' Sanji declared. Zoro and the others had to restrain him. Talking of the pair. Luffy and Nami came in holding hands kissing eachother's cheek. Luffy had been thrown his clothes before going to the kitchen.

''So captin anything happen?'' Zoro sniggered. Luffy grined at him.

''Yeah I fell in love.'' The crew stared with open jaws. Luffy and Nami took seats and started to kiss more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luffy and Nami**

It had been a week since Luffy and Nami became a couple. The two were in the honeymoon phase. They finished eachother's sentences hated being apart and worse would sleep together nightly.

One hot morning Nami was sitting on the deck with Chopper. The reindeer was complaining about the heat. Nami listened thinking about other things. Suddenly some arms shot out and wrapped around her.

''Hey beautiful.'' Luffy said as he pulled Nami to him. The red head blushed. Robin watched trying not to vomit. Nami was looking at the sea while Luffy held her.

Nami had a bad feeling in her stomach. She ran and started to vomit over the side of the ship. Brook, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Luffy hurried to her.

''Nami what is it? Did you eat something different?'' Luffy asked scared. Sanji glared at him.

''I always give the girls the best meat and vegitables.'' Sanji replied. Nami shook her head.

''I told Chopper last night I was feeling bad. Luffy we're going to have a baby.''

''WOW MY BABY.'' Luffy cheered. Everyone looked horrified. No one could raise a baby on a ship.

''If it's a boy can I name him?'' Luffy asked Nami. He had begging eyes on. She couldn't say no.

''Only something sensible.'' Nami responded. She knew Luffy to well.

''I wanted to name him Ace after my brother. Would that be okay?'' Luffy asked her. She nodded to her boyfriend.

Sanji wanted to cry. He had loved Nami since he met her. Sanji had prepared fine food for her and more. Nami just went to Luffy.

''We should look at getting stuff to be prepared for the baby.'' Usopp said to the crew. Luffy just laughed.

''When Nami is nearer to giving birth then prepare.'' Nami punched Luffy after the comment. Luffy went flying.

''What was that for?'' Luffy muttered from the deck. Nami went back to vomiting. Luffy would make sure the baby was well taken care off.

The crew went back to what they were doing. Luffy walked behind Nami and rubbed her back. She turned to him.

''I want to make sure this baby is safe.'' Luffy told her. He may not be the smartest person but Luffy could see the dangers of a baby on a ship. Nami couldn't argue with what he was saying but they were so close to the grand line.

''The prince or princess of pirates is inside you.'' Luffy told her as he held her. Nami jut nuzzled into his chest deep. Luffy would succeed for his un born baby.

Luffy was thinking all day though. When dinner came around he and Nami took their seats. Luffy was lost and didn't notice Nami had made sure he got vegitables with his meat. Luffy just ate the meal thinking.

After the meal Luffy went to the bathroom. He run the bath and stripped soaking himself in the hot water. Luffy was still thinking when Nami walked in.

The tub was big enough for two. Nami got in and joined Luffy. She went closer to him. Luffy gently rubbed her belly under the water.

''I was thinking about when we.'' Luffy said. Nami knew what he meant. She smiled at him.

''It was an amazing night.''

 **FLASHBACK**

The ship hit another port on the way to the grand line. Chopper and Sanji stocked up on food and medical supplies. The others walked around town. Luffy was napping in his cabin. Nami walked in and jumped on his bed. Nami slipped under the covers. Luffy woke up with her on top of him.

''I think it's time for us to get closer.'' Nami whispered to Luffy. He smiled as she took his shirt off and pulled his pants off to. Nami put a condom over Luffy's boner. She stripped down too. Nami began by kissing Luffy down his neck and chest. Luffy bit the back of Nami's neck. Luffy then flipped Nami on the bed and kissed down to her womanhood. He gently put a finger inside and moved it about. Then he pulled his fingers out and put his tounge inside. Nami shuddered and whispered it was time for Luffy's manhood.

Luffy slid his manhood into Nami. While he was doing this he massaged her boobs. Nami and Luffy moaned with each action. After a little while Nami felt her load. Luffy felt his explode into the condom and the two fell back cuddling. Nami then peeled the condom off. She took his manhood in her mouth and bobbed up and down until Luffy shot another load of cum. Then she cuddled him.

''That was amazing.'' He panted to her. Nami nodded and smiled. Best night ever. What they didn't realise was the condom broke.

 **Normal**

The next port was getting closer. Nami wanted to go shopping and would drag Luffy behind her. The Thousand Sunny docked and the whole crew were off either shopping or relaxing. Nami and Luffy went to several shops and Nami over bought and burried Luffy beneath bags.

''Why you carryin so much Kiddo?'' A gruff voice called out. Nami and Luffy turned to look at it.

''My baby.'' A softer voice called. That hit Luffy hard. It was his mother and father.

''Mum Dad. What are you doing here?'' Luffy called to them. The pair went to see his family.

''This is Nami she is my girlfriend. We are also having a baby.'' Luffy told his parents. His mother was near tears.

''Well I have your baby pictures on me.'' Luffy's mother announced. She went into her handbag and pulled one of the three small albums out. The group would look at them on the boat later.

Nami and Luffy parted from his parents and went to a few more shops. In one shop Nami saw a wedding dress. She forced Luffy to look at it. Nami couldn't resist but felt fat with the baby. Luffy kissed her cheek. Saying it wouldn't matter to wait for marrige. The pair talked about possible baby names and saw a clinic. Nami went inside to see what it was.

There was a doctor who could check the gender of the baby as there was no ultrasound machine on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy had to look away he didn't want to know until the baby was born.

''You have a boy.'' The doctor whispered. Nami was thrilled with that information.

 **TIMESKIP**

Luffy and Nami saw his parents again and took them to the ship. A special feast was prepared for their guests. Nami sat with Luffy's mother looking at his baby photos and trying not to laugh. Usopp had to look to as did the rest of the crew. Then the laughing began. Luffy crawling without his nappies on. Luffy covered in chocolate. One of Luffy and his grandfather started emotionaly. It was amusing for the crew. Nami wanted to scream at some of the pictures. One of Luffy with a girl.

''Is that?''

''Yeah cousion Lucy.''

Nami breathed a huge sigh of relief.

''If you tried to go I would kill and feed you to the sharks.'' Luffy jumped at her.

''I'm not that stupid.'' He said back. After the feast the crew went of to bed. Nami and Luffy were cuddling as usual in her cabin.


End file.
